Sarah Jane Loveheart (Toward Starlight's End)
"Kid, I've fought for cronyism during Nam and I've seen a lot of things I didn't want to see." -Sarah Jane Loveheart Sarah Jane Loveheart (Born Margaret Grace Callaghan) (aged 21) is a private investigator for the Universal Inter-Security Bureau and is partnered by her wartime partner and fiancé Michael James Stacy. Together, they operate the independent Loveheart-Stacy Investigative Services and is the captain of the Blackheart. She is also serves as the main protagonist in Toward Starlight's End along with Michael James Stacy. Physical Traits and appearance Sarah has an athletic and curvy figure. She is 5’4, has a light muscular build on her arms and has a tattoo of a rose on her left shoulder and a Special Forces tattoo on her arm, but removed it later during the series. Sarah has her hair styled after hard rock and glam metal elements (Including inspiration from Joan Jett’s Up Your Alley and bears a slight resemblance to Ryoko Hakubi's from Tenchi Muyo!) Sarah’s choice of clothing ranges from leather fashion to just casual appeal including from between a V-shirt and checkered flannel shirts, blue jeans, and dark cowboy boots. Her choice of leather clothing consists of a dark grey or black catsuit and a shortened or full biker leather jacket and thigh-length boots, or alternatively leather pants and a tank top. Her eyewear is mainly black or reflecting aviation sunglasses. For most of the time, Sarah’s most commonly worn accessory is a studded bracelet she wears on her right wrist, or a dark metal shackle-style bracelet. Personality Sarah is tough-as nails and strong willed. She’s expressed her dislike of corruption and is intolerant of the criminality displayed on Earth’s climate from its megacorporations and political system. In spite of her hardened past as a Vietnam Vet, she still maintains a positive and mature attitude, even showing motherly traits and is maternally passionate with children, even adopting Sparks when he was 14 years old. Sparks even declared that Sarah was the mother he never had.Sarah is also somewhat of a wisecrack and will display comical traits and even mimicking jokes and comic stunts from the Three Stooges, even using it as an advantage to antagonize her foes. Such as one time poking a thug’s eyes while interrogating him over a drug shipment. -Her personality and traits are heavily based on actor Mel Gibson, and even makes references from Mad Max and Lethal Weapon. Armament Sarah’s primary handgun is an original Colt M1911A1 that was issued to her during the Third Vietnam War in 2087, which she keeps under her bed. She replaced her war relic with a Colt 1991A1 Series 80 or alternatively a Colt Government Model 191 Series 70. Either way, she expresses her affinity for M1911 handguns. She also owns various Colt Combat Commander and Colt Officer’s ACP which she uses as back-ups due to their compact design. Sarah is also a renowned gunsmith and is proficient with proper firearms handling as well as having adequate knowledge. Even demonstrating professional trigger discipline. One of her primary handguns is also a Beretta 93R “Auto-9”, a firearm borrowed from the Robocop series and serves as her primary signature sidearm, although she uses it on certain occasions. Sarah also owns a Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver that she often uses as a means of intimidating foes by forcing them to surrender or receive a deathly blow from a .44 magnum. Vehicles and vessels '''The Blackheart' Sarah’s primary personal vessel and transport is a prototype stealth ship named The Blackheart. The Blackheart is an aerodynamic warp-drive capable starship designed by American and Japanese engineers as a conceptual stealth vessel for the Usonian Aerospace Force. The prototype lost its funding bid and was given to Sarah as a parting gift. The starship itself is equipped with motion-radar absorbing technology and acts as the crew’s satellite station when undertaking surveillance on suspected criminals. The Blackheart also has defensive armament including remote-automatic particle-beam plasma weapons hidden beneath the ship’s underbelly, tail section and one beneath its nosecone. Non-energy weapons are conventional autocannons that are also hidden within the vessel as a less-costly alternative when conserving power supply. Other armament consists of defensive missiles and small torpedo bays. The ship also as a radar-jamming and an onboard artificial intelligence program that can interact with the crew. Its crew consists of a pilot, co-pilot, engineering team, and can hold 14 passengers. The ship’s air frame was intended as a large stealth ship and personal transport for a special operation team before funding was cancelled and the project’s leader handed it to Sarah as a gift. Custom Bell UH-1 Iroquois A black-painted Bell Uh-1 helicopter serves as Sarah’s personal airlift and is used to scout across between Earth’s barren terrain and travel across toward the metacities. Station Wagons'' Sarah and Mike own several station wagons. One a Chevrolet 1987-1990 Caprice and a red 1969 Road Runner HEMI Custom. '''Custom 1991 GMC Sierra 3500 Club Coupe Dually Sarah’s personal and commonly driven vehicle is a rare 1991 GMC Sierra 3500 Club Coupe Dually. The GMC has a faded dark blue coating and outfitted with modifications fit for the harsh environment of the North American wasteland including Kevlar-reinforced tires and a frontal armored ramming bar and bed bar set. The truck’s hubcaps are covered by armor plates with hidden spears that emerge from them as a defensive measure when warding off marauding locals. Trivia Sarah is created by T.C Michael and will officially appear in New Millennia Crisis. Sarah is inspired by many popular culture icons including Bruce Willis, Mel Gibson, Steven Segal, Linda Hamilton, Sigourney Weaver, and Milla Jovovich. Sarah’s primary key inspirations come from Sarah Conner from Terminator series, Martin Riggs from Lethal Weapon, Mad Max (both were played by Mel Gibson), Ellen Ripley from Aliens, and John McClain from Die Hard. T.C has revealed that Sarah is his "personal Duke Nukem". Gallery File:Sawn-off coach gun.jpg| A sawn-off shotgun used by Sarah (Photoshop of a Stoeger coach gun)